Davis: Agent of DATS
by cornholio4
Summary: 02 and Data Squad crossover. Thanks to Parallelmon, Davis and Veemon gets sent to a whole different universe and his only hope of getting home is with the help of the Digimon Data Squad. Possible Davis/Kristy pairing. Betaed by Zero Slash One.
1. Aftermath of a battle

**For clarification, this takes place after episode eleven of 02 and after episode five of Data Squad. I want to give a big thanks to Zero Slash One who will be my beta for the story and helped with ideas for the story, including the background since it involved something to do with V-Tamer which I know little about (I don't know much about the Digimon franchise besides the dub anime and having a copy of All Star Rumble on the 360, so things like the 02 Japanese version and I have heard about the Japanese audio dramas but apart from what I read of them i know next to nothing about). Thanks to him for edits and his idea which helped with this first chapter. Before I forget, right now there is a poll to decide which character you want to narrate the beginning recaps of each chapter.**

Our story begins in Odaiba, Japan home of the group of children known as the Digidestined.

It was in the afternoon and outside of Odaiba Elementary School waiting for the Digidestined to come out were Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida who had been members of the previous team of Digidestined.

"After saving Agumon yesterday, I can't wait to hear what they have to say." Matt said to Tai standing right next to them on the right side of the gate "especially since Davis now has the Eggs with both our crests on it, he probably went in today planning to take down a whole bunch of Control Spires with Raidramon." Matt and Tai then decided to walk into the school so they could meet and talk with the new Digidestined.

The brunet and the blond sauntered casually into the computer room, only to be met with a sombre and angry atmosphere permeating everything in down to the most minute of particles and most abstract of ideas. Likewise, the younger Digidestined weren't looking best pleased, both observed immediately.

"This is so far from perfecto as you can get, Parallelmon had better hope we never see him again because next time I see him I will have Halsemon show no mercy on him... " Yolei was telling them sounding really angry and the Digidestined with their Digimon partners in their arms paused as they spotted Matt and Tai and then suddenly they looked very nervous.

Matt and Tai then realised who was missing from the gathering.

"Guys, where's Davis?" Tai asked honestly not sure if he wanted the answer.

The four then looked at eachother and the two older ones could tell their successors did not want to spill the news. The four then whispered to eachother and had a quick rock-paper-scissors tournament to decide who had to them (with the loser having to go on). Kari beat Cody with rock, TK beat Yolei with scissors and Cody then beat Yolei with rock.

Yolei then cleared her breath and stepped forward.

"We were out looking for Control Spires and seeing if we could free more Digimon from Ken's mind control when we were attacked by a big white and purple Digimon who had not have a Dark Ring or Spiral, he said his name was Parallelmon." the bespectacled preteen explained.

Matt and Tai shared a look. 'Parallelmon' was a new name to both of them, and an unfamiliar Digimon could easily mean trouble.

Yolei went on. "Davis went for it, but before he could digivolve Veemon, Parallelmon blasted him with something and they just disappeared into thin air, but he wouldn't tell him where he'd sent them to. We couldn't even slow him down and we had to go back."

"Before we left we tried getting a signal to where Davis and Veemon could be but it seemed they just disappeared. We tried again when we got out but ten minutes later we did not even get a clue to where they could be!"

Tai and Matt were stunned by this but Matt then started looking angry, "You just left Davis and Veemon in the Digital World, what kind of friends are you? You should have searched the entire Digital World..." Matt then started screaming scaring the younger Digidestined.

"Matt calm down, getting angry is not going to find Davis." Tai said with a bit of a glare to the angry Matt and he managed to get the blond to calm down a bit. "Are you sure you couldn't find any clue where Parallelmon could be?" The five Digidestined shook their heads at once.

"We honestly tried to find them and none of us know anything about Parallelmon or where he could have sent Davis and Veemon." Gatomon said in Kari's arms looking just as sad and crestfallen as her human partner. "Well this gives us three problems: one, how to find where Davis was sent so we can rescue him. Two, how we can stop this Parallelmon from whatever he wants to do and third which is possibly most important..." Matt said taking a moment to take a deep breath "how exactly are we supposed to explain this to Davis' family?"

The younger Digidestined paused at this, how could they tell Davis' family that their son is trapped in a secret place in a Digital World full of dangerous monsters. "Doesn't Davis have a sister who's a fan of you Matt?" TK said and Matt remembered meeting Jun Motomiya who was a big fan of him and his band the Teenage Wolves. "I will try and break it to her..." Matt said practicing in his head how to break it to Jun which started with having to explain the Digital World and to be able to prove it so she could believe him.

*D:AOD*

Meanwhile, in the Digital World, the Digimon Emperor was pondering these events himself. "Parallelmon, huh...?" he murmured aloud and slightly drawn out, if tasting the unfamiliar name.

He was not sure what exact ability this Digimon possessed, nor where exactly it had sent Davis, but one thing was certain: He needed to get this thing under his control, and the sooner the better, especially since he had easily managed to beat the leader of the group of Digidestined who had been meddling with his plans ever since they first arrived in HIS Digital World.

After a moment's though, the Emperor mused that it was sort-of obvious: It was all there in the name, really. Yes, he thought, Parallelmon had to possess the power to travel to parallel worlds.

"Once I get Parallelmon under my control, the Digidestined won't stand a ghost of a chance," he proclaimed with subdued mirth. "I'll banish them and anyone who dares stand against me to an alternate reality!"

In barely a heartbeat, the room was filled with his best attempt at villainous cackling. Wormmon was not certain that whatever the Emperor was planning could work but dare not speak in fear of his master's wrath.

*D:AOD*

As all this was happening, Parallelmon's victims screamed as they were let out the other side of the portal that Parallelmon had sent them through, "Okay, you are going to get it..." Davis shouted only to see he and Veemon were in the front yard of some sort of city. "What's going on, this doesn't look like the Digital World, are we back in Odaiba somehow?" Davis questioned but then paused while he looked at himself. "This can't be..." Davis said looking at himself at Veemon since while he was back in his regular clothes, somehow Veemon had not changed into Demiveemon.

"That's weird; I'm back in my regular clothes but you're not Demiveemon," Davis pointed out to his partner, who just shrugged.

"Hey boss, come and look at this!" they heard a familiar voice and turned and looked in shock. "Agumon?" Davis and Veemon said at once noticing an Agumon standing outside the now open door. It was like the one partnered with Tai but this one seemed larger and had red bracers on its hands or claws, whatever you wanted to call them.

Then out came a teenage boy in a red and blue uniform of sorts and he looked taken aback by the sight of Davis and Veemon. "Stay back kid, you don't know what that creature is or what he could do." The boy said as he and Agumon seemed to be going into fighting stances. "Hey Veemon is my Digimon partner." Davis said shocking the boy and Agumon as they shared a look "hey are you a Digidestined? My friend Tai has an Agumon as well, where have you been because we could have used your help against Ken that so called Digimon Emperor..."

"Digimon Emperor..." Agumon asked stumped and Davis noticed the boy picking up something and Davis gasped when it was realised it was his D3 which he had must have dropped after Parallelmon sent them here. "A Digivice?" the boy questioned taking out his own different looking Digivice and comparing them.

"Hey give that back!" Davis then screamed as Marcus tossed him the D3 back and went to thinking, "They will expect me to turn this kid's Digimon into an egg but this kid seems to have his own Digivice, I wonder if there is something more to this kid with especially how he just appeared outside my house." The boy said with his hand to his chin in thought. The boy then turned to the younger kid.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" the boy asked Davis and Davis straightened up thinking it would be a good first impression for what could be another Digidestined. "My name's Davis and I am the leader of the Digidestined and somehow me and my partner Veemon was sent here." Davis said giving some sort of salute.

"Well I'm Marcus Damon with my partner Agumon of the Digimon Data Squad." The boy said as Davis and Veemon looked puzzled at the mention of this Digimon Data Squad. "If you would we would like to take you back to our headquarters for a while." Marcus said and Davis thought for a second. He did not know anything about this Data Squad but maybe then could help against Ken and maybe against this Parallelmon. "Alright!" Davis yelled excitedly as Marcus motioned Davis and Veemon to start following him.

Marcus then answered some sort of communication device on his ear which said "Marcus, there appears to be some sort of Digimon energy signature coming from your house different from how a Digimon usually gets to our world, a Digimon we've no data on has appeared..." said a voice on the other end of the line.

Marcus smirked. "Don't sweat it, I've got them right here, and get this, the kid has a Digivice of his own. I'm bringing the Veemon and his partner over to HQ," the brunet told the redhead on the other end.

"Veemon, kid partner, own Digivice? What happened there?" The girl Yoshi on the other end asked but Marcus decided just to wait till he got there to see if they can explain what little they knew of what happened. Davis and Veemon were not paying attention to the conversation Marcus was happening as they were being led to the headquarters of the Digimon Data Squad.


	2. Meeting DATS

**Once again I want to thank by beta Zero Slash One for helping make this chapter and indeed the story more descriptive and help with the grammar but also giving me better examples on some scenes like a superior final paragraph than the one I had originally written. Also I will be editing this chapter to include the recap bit at the beginning once more people vote in the poll I set up and a narrator for the recap has been chosen.**

Davis and Veemon looked in awe at their surroundings as they followed Marcus and Agumon through the Headquarters of DATS.

"I don't believe it Veemon - It's like an organisation of secret agent Digidestined," Davis said, with glee etched all over his face. Marcus then opened the door to the main area of the HQ.

Almost immediately the brunet and yellow-hided dinosaur were practically tackled by a blond guy in a blue uniform and an enormous walking dog with blue fur.

"Oh yeah, this is DATS' own golden boy and the guy I have the misfortune of being partnered with, Thomas and his Digimon Gaomon," Marcus exposited while glaring at Thomas.

Looking at the two glaring teens, Davis felt reminded of Tai and Matt, especially with their hair colors and the fact that Marcus also has an Agumon.

"Yoshi told me about how apparently you were bringing a kid and a Digimon in here, what were you thinking Marcus? We should just erase the boy's memory and send the Digimon into the Digital World!" Thomas shouted in Marcus' face. Marcus shoved him away and scowled, balling his fists.

What Thomas just said made Davis and Veemon go into alert mode.

"Whoa hey you're not doing anything with my memories, I will digivolve Veemon and take your monster down if you even try!" Davis then shouted, lifting his arms up in the air.

Veemon went into a fighting stance and shot Gaomon a baiting stare.

Gaomon glared back, raising his gloved paws in anticipation.

"Okay, that's enough," a stern baritone cut in.

All four pairs of eyes turned to a man seated behind a desk. His sun-glassed eyes regarded the scuffling group, an unmissable aura of disapproval pouring off him. Around the man's, Davis spotted ... something with white skin or fur, a snake or something like that. The man's look reminded him a whole lot of the Digimon Emperor.

"I welcome you to our headquarters; I am Commander Richard Sampson of the Digital Accident Tactics Squad," the man greeted politely and firmly. Kudamon inspected the boy and the Digimon briefly, finding neither to be a threat of any sort. Especially not in this situation.

"Since you have been introduced to Marcus and Thomas, then I would like to introduce you to Yoshino and her partner Lalamon," The man gestured to the left. The Digidestined and the Digimon turned their heads in that direction, where Davis saw another familiar face, or so he thought for the first split-second.

Someone who resembled Jun somewhat, in a uniform like Thomas' but dark-red, and were standing leaned against a wall, raised a hand in greeting. A plant Digimon was floating beside. "Hi," she greeted casually. To Davis' mild surprise, she had sounded almost exactly like Sora.

"I would like to hear your name and I've been made aware that you posses a Digivice. May I see it?" the Commander Sampson requested.

"My name is Davis Motomiya, the leader of the Digidestined, my partner's Veemon and yeah, I have a Digivice but we call 'em the D3," Davis said and took out his D3. Commander Sampson inspected it after Davis gave it. Davis and Veemon noticed some eye rolling and a few curious looks in the background at the mention of 'Digidestined'.

Thomas instantly set about looking up the boy's name in the government database. His fingers raced across the keyboard. Davis, whose back was turned, missed it almost entirely for obvious reasons.

"A Veemon," the incognito Royal Knight murmured, "Remarkable. I didn't think there were any left."

Davis was reminded that apparently Veemon had before been considered a legend or something. Commander Sampson handed Davis his D3 back and then pondered his next question but was beaten to the punch by Kudamon inquiring about Davis' prior activities.

"Me and my friends were out in the Digital World trying to find Control Spires but this Digimon that called himself Parallelmon came and zapped us here," Davis said halted by a mask of undisguised shock on Sampson's countenance which made him stop. Around the hall, many of them were given pause by his statement.

"What?" Davis was visibly puzzled by Sampson's change of expression.

Sampson now believed the boy's claim less and less.

Interdimensional travel was exorbitantly difficult to achieve; it had taken DATS almost a decade and billions of yen and a team of expert scientists from over a dozen countries to jury-rig a rudimentary attempt at it. Leaving aside the obvious question of who in his world had constructed the devices to do that, Richard couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of letting a child serve as a field test. 'Neglectful' and 'hideously amoral' did not begin to describe what he thought of the idea.

Many of the other DATS members in the vicinity wondered the same; how this kid and these other 'Digidestined' could have visited the Digital World.

"Parallelmon you say?" Kudamon said looking like he was in thought; he then whispered something to Commander Sampson for a few minutes. Thomas then said he still thought it would be best if they just put Veemon into egg from and sending him into the Digital World with Davis' memories erased which almost made Davis want to directly challenge him and Gaomon to a fight.

Before he could Kudamon spoke up asking Davis and Veemon "did this Parallelmon have one eye, clawed arms, and a body colored predominantly white, purple and orange?" The two visitors then remembered that sounding like Parallelmon and then nodded causing Kudamon to put his head down. "I believe I know what has happened..." Kudamon said causing everyone to look at him in alarm.

"I have faced with him long ago, Parallelmon is a powerful and dangerous Digimon with the power to travel to alternate realities, including other versions of Earth with their own individual Digital Worlds different from our own," Kudamon explained, causing some alarm and bewilderment. "What I believe Parallelmon has done was to send you from your dimension into ours,"

*D:AOD*

It would not be long after that when Tai was outside on a bench and met up with Joe, Izzy and Sora who Tai gave messages to meet him there and deciding to email Mimi later. "...now Matt is off having to try and explain this to Davis's sister," Tai said giving his explanation of what had happened and they did not seem to be taking it any better than Matt and Tai did. Even though they did not really know Davis all that well, he was still a Digidestined and they did like their younger successors with Matt even calling Davis officially part of the team after he got the Egg of Friendship.

"That's just horrible, I don't think I want to know how Davis' parents will react when they find out Davis is missing," Sora said sighting at the thought. Tai then said with since they have a two week holiday from school the younger Digidestined had decided they want to spend that time trying to see if they could find Davis and Veemon.

"Let's hope that they don't run into that Parallelmon again or if they can find Davis before Ken finds him and takes him captive," Joe said with the others nodding. Izzy then had a theory in regards to Parallelmon and decided to get to work on it later since if it was correct then it would give them a clue about where Davis and Veemon were sent.

*D:AOD*

About ten minutes after Kudamon had explained about Parallelmon, Davis and Veemon almost had a breakdown with the knowledge that somehow they were on a different Earth with a Digital World and Digimon of their own. Yoshi had gone and got some candy to help Davis cope as he calmed done. Deciding to try and lighten the mood Marcus asked Davis "well what exactly is this Digidestined that you mentioned before?"

Davis took a deep breath and explained it as best as he could. Once he was done, Thomas and Marcus both reacted with visible incredulity.

"Are you telling me that in your world, elementary school kids are sent to trek through the Digital World and fight evil?" Thomas asked sounding a bit appalled at the idea but Davis stood up and glared at the older blond.

"Hey you don't look that much older than me pal, and you're an agent of some sort Digimon secret agents group!" Davis retorted, but Kudamon was curious about something and inquired about the Digimon Emperor. "Well, he's really just some kid whose real name is Ken Ichijouji and is some sort of kid genius and sports star. He's been taking over the Digital World by using these Dark Rings to enslave Digimon," Davis explained and Kudamon realised that it was far from what he had in mind but others were unnerved and confused on the idea of a kid enslaving the Digital World.

Commander Sampson then coughed to get everybody's attention and said "Well I will have to say while we have technology to connect to the Digital World, we do not however, have anything on alternate Digital Worlds and Earths and that is even assuming we would even be able to find what world Davis and Veemon came from," Commander Sampson then looked at Davis and Veemon who was taking in the bit of bad news they had a feeling was coming.

"Unfortunately that means that until by some miracle we can get some sort of lead on Parallelmon or on the off chance he comes here, your stay on our Earth is indefinite or worse still... permanent."

For a moment, silence reigned. Davis stood as though petrified, as he processed the statement. "WHAT!" Davis screamed at full panic mode. Yoshi spent about six minutes getting Davis to calm down, Davis now looked like he was about to go into tears to the fact that me might never see his family or friends again.

"Hey cheer up buddy," Marcus knelt down to his eye-level, giving what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I promise you, if there is a way to get you home then we will find it!"

Davis then broke down and Marcus was surprised as he hugged Davis in his emotional state. Agumon then decided to follow his partner's cue and hugging Veemon who was not feeling any better than Davis.

Yoshi then looked at this scene sadly wondering if there was anything to do to help this kid who might not ever see the people he knows ever again and even Thomas did not think he could ever imagine being in Davis' situation. Seeing this display Commander Sampson got an idea and waited for Davis to calm down enough to stop crying as Marcus let go.

"I think I have an idea on how we could make the best out of this situation," Commander Sampson voiced to them. "Until we can get any idea on seeing if there is a way to find Davis' world and then somehow create a portal there, there will have to be accommodations made for where he will have to stay" Commander Sampson then faced Marcus and said "Marcus, would you be willing to accommodate Davis to stay with you and your family?"

Marcus jumped at this question, he would have to ask his mum about this and he was still getting used to having Agumon but looking at the younger boy he thought he could help the kid any way that he could.

"I guess if Mum is okay with it, he can stay in my house," Marcus said and Davis was a bit excited that he could stay with Marcus since not only did he try and cheer him up but he was willing to let him come with him to the DATS headquarters. Plus Veemon could spend time with Marcus's Agumon and see how different this one was from the one they knew best.

"He will be able to come here doing the day so no one will catch his Veemon with him and we can set up some sort of tutoring for him so he is not missing any school," Commander Sampson said and Davis could not help but groan at the bit about him still having to have some sort of lessons. Commander Sampson then left with Kudamon so he could get started on arrangements for Davis' indefinite stay on this earth.

"We hope we can make your stay here as welcome as possible," Lalamon told the visitors. Davis smiled a bit at the smiles everyone around were giving him and Veemon. He hoped that they could make the most of it here, and that there was a road home.


	3. Ken meets Parallelmon

**I just want to let everyone know that I will be choosing the narrator of the Recaps soon and if by then there is no clear winner (as in a tie since as of this moment not one choice has more than one vote) then I will decide between those who got the most votes. Then I will be editing the previous chapters to include the Recap. Also after this for the next chapters I will be focusing on Davis' adventures in the Data Squad universe so it will be a while before we go back to the 02 universe.**

Davis and Veemon were now seated, and feeling calmer. In their mouths were a few non-descript sweets offered by Yoshi.

"Looks like we might be stuck here for a while..." Davis muttered. The idea of being stranded in an alternate reality was still etched in his mind and soured his mood something awful.

Elsewhere in the room, Marcus was leaning against the wall, his mind on Davis.

Elsewhere in the room, Sampson was on the phone with Sarah. After a moment's chat, he hung up and rose from his chair, which no-one nearby missed. He glanced in Marcus' direction. Marcus met his gaze, but remained physically still otherwise.

"Marcus, I've just informed your mother of the situation, and she says she'll happily allow Davis and Veemon to stay with you for however they need to," Commander Sampson announced.

Davis brightened up at that. Yoshi offered them a lift there and brandished her own Digivice. With the press of a button, Lalamon dissolved into thousands of white-gold rectangles and got uploaded to the device.

Davis and Veemon were both dumbfounded by that. Yoshi took notice of that and replied, "I just stored Lalamon's data into my Digivice so no one sees her," like it was perfectly normal. The two extradimensional kids still couldn't entirely wrap their minds around it.

With a sigh, the red-haired teen walked over to Davis and asked for his D3. Though unsure of her intent, Davis handed it over. Briefly inspecting the unfamiliar model and pressing a button, Yoshi digitized Veemon and uploaded him just as she had Lalamon. The red-head returned his D3 to the sound of Veemon shouting about how cramped it was in there.

"I didn't know they could do this, to think we could have stored our Digimon in here as we took them home. Wish we got an instruction manual that told us if when they flew out of the computer screen and came to us..." Davis spoke, mostly to himself. He stopped when he noticed the incredulous-and/or-sceptical stares he got.

Thomas now wondered who was in charge of selecting these Digidestined in Davis' world since it seemed that they were handing partners & Digivices to elementary school children with no regard for the dangers and responsibilities. That and, well, Digivices coming out of a computer screen? He was loath to resort to such ill-mannered language as 'WHAT THE HELL' plus two more words after that, but no five words seemed more appropriate.

Not too long after, our motley crew had arrived at the Damon house in her car. Yoshi waved to them after they had exited and reached the front door of the house.

"I need a rest..." Yoshi muttered. The ride had been less than enjoyable, due to Veemon's and Agumon's incessant complaining about being cramped up in their partner's Digivice. Now, she was happy to get some peace and quiet, she thought as she drove off.

Marcus opened the door and they were greeted by the sight of a brown-haired woman in a black-and-white-striped tanktop and a green skirt.

"You must be Davis, I have already set up somewhere for you to sleep in Marcus's room," Sarah smiled at the goggle-head and began ruffling his hair.

Davis and Marcus then let their partners out.

"At last... I never thought I'd have space for my arms again!" Veemon shouted excitedly, his arms raised high. "Hmm, so this is what it is like to be in a house at normal size, Davis's house seemed bigger when I had to be Demiveemon." Veemon looked around. Marcus decided not to question what he meant.

Davis then noticed a girl - who looked like a mini Sarah, only in a pink shirt and blue skirt - walk into the hall of the house.

"Davis, this is my sister Kristy. Kristy, this is Davis and Veemon who decided they wanted to go to another universe for a vacation," Marcus said. Kristy stared blankly at the strangers, while Davis couldn't help but snort at Marcus's statement. Sarah then led them to the kitchen. The full and undivided attention of the visitors was almost demanded by the table, and the six bowls of ramen set up for everyone on it.

Needless to say, Davis and Veemon had no trouble tucking in.

*D:AOD*

That night in the Digital World of Davis's reality, Ken was looking over the screens of his Digital World.

He was deep in thought about the day he just had. "Think of it Wormmon, one of my greatest obstacles taken care of, and soon the Digimon responsible will be my slave..." Ken told his Digimon minion only to be taken aback at the sound of laughter. Ken then began looking around as a huge figure was coming towards the back of his chair.

"Who goes there? Who dare disturbs the home of the Digimon Emperor?!" Ken demanded with an air of superiority as he got off his chair. He and Wormmon jumped as they turned around and were confronted by Parallelmon who due to his size had to crouch down in order to fully fit in the Emperor's headquarters.

"So you are Parallelmon, the one who had taken care of the Digidestined's leader for me," Ken's arrogance and confidence rose back up again as he looked up at the powerful Digimon. "You are of course welcome to join me in my army if you would really have a choice in the matter, I would urge you to join me because if you don't then I will have to use a Dark Spiral..." Ken continued only to be interrupted by Parallelmon's mocking laughter.

"So you are the kid playing dress up who claims to be the Digimon Emperor. Out of the so called rulers of all the Digital Worlds that I have visited, from Lucemon who commands the forces of light and darkness, to King Drasil the machine-god, you are easily the most pathetic and amateurish," Parallelmon told him. Wormmon gulped. That Ken wouldn't like this was a vast understatement, knowing his master.

Parallelmon looked boredly at the sight of Ken yelling at him and vowing that he would pay for disrespecting him. "I must say I am impressed that you have used the resources at your disposal to create your own empire in this Digital World. I now am offering you the chance to work for me so I can use your resources to take over this world," Parallelmon cut the Emperor's ramblings off.

The boy-king glared with undisguised anger. While he was impressed by the power of Parallelmon, and while he was in fact thankful that because of Parallelmon there was one less Digidestined to worry about, he would not tolerate Digimon trying to order him about in HIS Digital World.

He then ordered a Dark-Ringed Kyubimon to attack Parallelmon. "Once I have overpowered you, I will be able to put a Dark Spiral on you and" Ken taunted but his speech and his smug attitude vanished as Parallelmon sent out a beam of light to banish the Kyubimon. Parallelmon looked down at Ken who was growing afraid, a feeling that he had not felt ever since he had became the Digimon Emperor.

"Let me make this perfectly clear: What you have just witnessed is not even a fraction of the power I am capable of - without any effort on my part I could send you to any Earth that I want. Perhaps an Earth suffering an alien invasion or a zombie outbreak, for instance. It is only because I am not unreasonable, generous in fact, that I am even tolerating your attitude," Parallelmon informed the Digimon of Kindness with a threatening air. Ken almost wished he had just stayed in his human life a year ago. Almost.

"I expect your full cooperation and I will not be so lenient the next time you try and put me one of your pathetic Dark Rings or Dark Spirals. I will be back again and I hope in that time you would have learned some manners," the Mega said and exited the headquarters, leaving Ken and Wormmon to their thoughts.

"I will play along... for now." Ken whispered in a foreboding voice which made Wormmon realise he would not be giving up attempts to try and put Parallelmon under his control. Wormmon hoped that Ken's common sense would stop him though because Wormmon did not particularly want to run from zombies or aliens in another world.


	4. New morning

**Okay I have decided to not worry about recaps for now and if I decide I still want to use them I will add them in later. When I do it will be Gennai who will be narrating the recap.**

The next morning Davis and Veemon woke up in Marcus's room on a mattress that Sarah had gotten for guests just in case a situation came up like when Yoshi stayed over. After arriving at the Damon House and finishing their ramen, they watched Juken Sentai Gekiranger on the TV with Marcus and Agumon so it was an alright end to a troublesome day. "Looks like our first morning here in this world Veemon..." Davis sighed wondering if he would ever get used to this.

"I thought yesterday could have been a dream but unlucky for us, we are still here for who knows how long." Davis said having slept in some old pyjamas that belonged to Marcus when he was Davis' age, he looked up on a calendar Marcus had and saw that it was a Saturday so he might have time to start and try and get used to this Earth. Davis and Veemon jumped a bit when Marcus came through the door.

"Hey if you get dressed you can come and get breakfast with us." Marcus said as he closed the door. Davis saw that Sarah had also found and out some of Marcus' old clothes for Davis to wear so that she could wash the ones he had on him. Davis whistled as he picked up where he placed his D3 and pocketed it.

"Wonder what we can have for breakfast Davis." Veemon said excited as he and Davis ran out the door and downstairs to the kitchen and sat down on the cheers that had been left out for them. Kristy who Davis remembered was Marcus's sister asked how Veemon was like.

"Veemon is cool and a great partner, in fact back in our own world he even had a new Digivolution." Davis said looking at Veemon proudly, actually feeling glad that he did not have to hide Veemon from the Damons like he had to from his sister and parents. It actually felt kind of a relieve since if he still had to hide him, he would have to keep Veemon quiet in his D3 and try and stop his complaining about the space.

"So you have your own DNA Charge then?" Marcus asked only for him and Agumon to look confused as Davis and Veemon were looking at him weirdly. "What is with the looks?" Marcus asked feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I know nothing about biology but how do you charge up DNA?" Davis asked and Marcus immediately realized that Digivolution must be different in Davis' world just like the different Digivices and the fact that it is kids who get Digimon partners. Learning of the differences would still need some getting used to apparently.

"Davis, if you want I can come and show you around the nearby park." offered Kristy with a small smile, Davis thought about it as he tucked into the breakfast that had been made for him by Sarah.

"Uh okay, I guess so since I might as well find something fun to do while I am here..." Davis said as he finished and stored a protesting Veemon in his D3 so no one at DATS would be on his case for allowing Veemon to be seen in public.

"I guess have fun Davis..." Marcus said waving to Davis and Kristy as they left and as soon as they got out the door he then thought of something. "Maybe next time we see them at DATS, we can see how good Veemon is in a fight." Marcus said pondering it with being the ultimate fighter being a personal goal for Marcus.

*D:AOD*

Kristy took Davis to the park only to see children screaming and running away, "huh what is going on... isn't that a Digimon?" Kristy said pointing to a Kyubimon that seemed to be attacking anything that could move so the kids that were playing were evacuating.

Davis spotted something around the Kyubimon's neck and his eyes widened when he realised what it was, "that Digimon has a Dark Ring, it's what the Digimon Emperor of my world uses to enslave Digimon..." Davis said out loud making Kristy gasp. Davis guessed that he and Veemon must not be the only recent victims of Parallelmon 's abilities and the Kyubimon must be attacking without any goal since it does not have Ken to give it orders. "Let me handle this Kristy." Davis said taking out his D3.

Davis knew that he was told to keep Veemon stored in public but decided there was nothing for it since Kyubimon was now in public view. "Maybe I should store you in that thing and we will see how you like it!" Veemon said in an angry tone but Davis managed to calm him down as he also released the Digiegg of Friendship from his D3.

"What is that thing Davis?" Kristy asked at the strange object that looked like a black snout of an animal with a horn but with no eyes. Davis smirked as he looked at Kristy excited about what he was going to show her.

"This is the Digiegg of Friendship and what it does... let me show you..." Davis said as Kristy looked at the Digiegg closely trying to see if any of it looked like an egg as Davis shouted out " **DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!** "

" **VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...** "

" **RAIDRAMON: THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!** "

Kristy looked at the sight of Veemon' new form in awe as Davis prepared to lead his Digimon partner into their first battle in this new world. "Let's show this Digimon that no matter what world we are in, we are still Digidestined and we will stand to fight!" Davis shouted throwing his arms in the air as Kristy looked to watch in awe unaware that another visitor had came.

Yoshi had came to the park to investigate a new Digimon attack and had even brought out Lalamon from storage in his Digivice, the two had arrived just in time to see Davis bringing out the Digiegg and Digivolving Veemon. "Stupid kid, let's hope we can stop this before he hurts himself..." Yoshi said wanting to bash her head but thinking she should have expected this when Davis explained that he had gone into dangerous adventures with Digimon before with this Digidestined of his.

 **Before I get any questions why they were watching that Sentai series, I looked it up and it would have been the Sentai series that was airing during the time Data Squad's dub aired, at least in the timeframe when this story is taking place.**


	5. Kyubimon Attack

Kyubimon caught sight of her new opponent and tensed minutely. With a howl of "Fox Tail Inferno", the vulpine Champion sent blasts of ghostly flames, from the tail-tips, at Raidramon and Davis. Both rushed to dodge the fire, narrowly managing the feat.

"Okay Raidramon, try using your Blue Thunder at the Kyubimon," Davis commanded. Raidramon acted quickly, unleashing azure lightningbolts at the mythical beast. From another spot in the park, Yoshi watched the unfolding with incredulity; even Marcus knew better than to be so blatant.

The mythical creature raced to avoid the electrical assault, gracefully sidestepping several, but others connected with her body. With each strike, the Dark Ringed Champion's mobility was visibly impaired, and she even now seemed to suffer limpness in her right foreleg.

With acquired combat instinct, Davis' eyes darted between Kristy and Kyubimon for signs of trouble. The Digimon seemed no longer a threat, dazed from the attacks, he spotted and allowed himself to relax.

"Wow that was incredible," Kristy was impressed by the dimension travelling duo's performance.

The trio then noticed Yoshi and Lalamon approaching; Davis could tell that Yoshi was not happy.

Yoshi said she would rant at him for going into a Digimon battle all by himself later but first they would need to finish of Kyubimon, "No need for that, Raidramon the Dark Ring if you please." Davis said pointing to the Dark Ring that was still attached to Kyubimon who was starting to get up. Raidramon then sent one last Blue Thunder attack at the Dark Ring which managed to break. Seeing Yoshi's confused expression Davis then decided to explain "I think Parallelmon sent it here as well since it has the Dark Ring that the Digimon Emperor uses." Yoshi felt a bit embarrassed that she needed to be lectured about Digimon an eleven year old.

The Kyubimon stirred and to the amazement of the three humans and two Digimon there, reverted back to being a Renamon. "What happened, this isn't the Digital World..." the Renamon asked managing to speak without any visible mouth and then noticed Davis and Raidramon and asked "you are the one of the Digidestined, aren't you? I thank you for saving me as the Digimon Emperor captured me and did some tests to me in order to force me to digivolve as well as put that Dark Ring around me." Davis looked proud at the compliment. But Yoshi tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"The usual routine is that any attacking Digimon is defeated and reverted back to Digi-Egg form so they can be transported back to the Digital World, however since that Digimon came from your world we had better wait until we can send it back with you as wall." Yoshi told Davis but her eyes told him he would not be in the clear for going off into a Digimon battle and before they did anything else Yoshi went to work mind wiping the memories of what happened to the civilian witnesses.

"That was fun, see you later at the house Davis." Kristy said waving to Davis as he followed Yoshi to her car along with their Digimon plus the Renamon. Davis thought that he liked Kristy and it looked like he would have at least one friend his age in this universe.

As Davis was telling Yoshi that he had done this before plenty of times back in his Digital World, Yoshi was yet again wondering who in that world had the bright idea that travelling unsupervised the Digital World to fight monsters was a duty that could be passed to a preteen kid.

*D:AOD*

"... so, you managed to take down a rogue Digimon from your world that has somehow came here as well, all without Yoshino and Lalamon's help," the commander summarized the day's events. Sampson was deep in thought but Kudamon had the same look of displeasure that Yoshi had.

"While you managed to handle yourself well and I have to admit you must have been in similar situations before, I think that it would it be best if we establish some ground rules for your stay here in our world," the heavy-set man spoke. Both groaned. "From now on if you here of a Digimon attack, leave it to DATS to take care of, but if you witness one, contact us and wait for one of our agents to be dispatched to the area. Should it be required and once we can assure you would be in a position where you would not be at risk; then you may be allowed to have Veemon participate," Commander Sampson informed and then waited with a stern look on his face. Davis realising he was waiting for a response began nodding at once thinking it might be the best deal he could get at the moment.

"Now all that is taken care of, how exactly does Digivolution work for you?" Yoshi asked deciding now that the telling off was done she could start actually being impressed by how Digimon might work in Davis's work. Davis then took out his D3 and summoned the Digi-Eggs of both Courage and Friendship.

"The Digimon in my world are unable to normally Digivolve thanks to the Emperor but my Digidestined found these eggs which can allow us to Digivolve our partners, mine is the Digi-Egg of Courage which allows Veemon to Flamedramon. The other one is a second egg I just got, the Digi-Egg of Friendship allows Veemon to become the Digimon I had used earlier Raidramon." Davis explained looking pleased he was the centre of attention at the moment. Davis jumped when he saw the Renamon from earlier coming toward him.

"I thank you again Digidestined leader for freeing me from the Dark Ring, once we are able to get home I can only hope I will be able to hide where the Digimon Emperor would not be able to capture me again." Renamon said and Davis was a bit pleased with the gratitude that was being shown to him by Renamon.

"You are welcome, all in a day's work for Davis Motomiya: interdimensional hero!" Davis striked a pose until he fell over and made the same one again. Kudamon was in his mind wondering just what would happen with Davis around and if they could expect any more visitors from the world that Davis came from.


End file.
